


Level Up

by jiho



Series: VIXX drabbles [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiho/pseuds/jiho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon doesn't think they're playing the game correctly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Level Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: VIXX are video game characters who suddenly end up in the real world.  
> For and prompted by Willow.  
> Written for AU Summer (drabble game on tumblr).

Taekwoon is 90% certain that Hakyeon has got it wrong when he asks the homeless man on the street where they can buy a healing elixir for Hongbin, who tripped and sprained his ankle when he was jumping on one of the boxes on the other side of the building in order to get the items inside.

(Nothing came out though, much to their disappointment.)

“What if we do a quest for you?” Hakyeon tries to offer enthusiastically, realising that the man probably doesn’t have any items himself.

(Not realising that the man probably doesn’t have any idea of what he’s talking about.)

“A quest?” the man asks, and Hakyeon nods eagerly, waving the others closer. Taekwoon stays put, a little further back than the others, who are surrounding the stranger now, Hongbin with an arm around Sanghyuk’s shoulder and Jaehwan’s waist for support.

“Yes!” he replies happily, “tell us, we can do it for sure! All we want in return is the location of a market so we can heal our comrade and restock our inventory.”

The homeless man scratches his stubble as if he’s thinking, and Taekwoon thinks they might have run into a trickster. He probably should tell Hakyeon and the others this, but he doubts he’s able to convince the stubborn team leader, so he looks away instead, watching his surroundings.

(He’s standing too far from them anyway. He would have to shout and he doesn’t want to strain his voice.)

They’re at a harbour, which is quite a different landscape from the previous one. The level prior to this had been completely different. The thing is, VIXX isn’t an adventure game, but this looks quite like one, but Hakyeon seems to have caught on to that at least, so he doesn’t complain. The graphic is much better in this world anyway.

His attention is back at Hakyeon when the other suddenly exclaims that they’re off to fill the quest for the homeless man, walking away with fast steps as he momentarily forgets about Hongbin’s bad leg.

Taekwoon doesn’t think they’re supposed to use the car Wonshik finds somewhere down the road considering the strange (and annoying and really loud) sounds it’s making.

A man is approaching them, waving a set of keys in his hand while exclaiming that “hey that’s my car!” so Sanghyuk is fast to step out of the car to grab the keys and throws them to them, bowing and thanking the man before he joins them again in the backseat.

Taekwoon is now 100% certain that they have got it wrong, but he doesn’t say anything, leaning back in his seat as they drive off.

(Walking is too tiresome.)  



End file.
